When I'm gone
by Nukwelkole
Summary: One shot. Magic Dudley, time travle, nice!dudley bad!Dursleys manipulative!Dumbledor good!Weasleys


au where cedric lives

"yeah this is my life I guess" dudley said

"have you ever loved someone so much you'd give an arm for?" dudley asked harry wondering if this was a normal feeling

"yeah, its a normal feling dudley" dudley smiles, understanding that its ok --

"karma is a bitch" dudley said, he just had to marry a wizard, the one thing he still feared because of his childhood. He didn't hate wizards like he used to, but it all still made him feel uneasy, he knows he got what he deserved when he was younger but it doesnt stop him from thinking they still hated him.

"daddy!" amber said, "are you going shopping with us? I bet uncle Harry will be there!"

He entered leaky cauldron a few moments before his husband and daughter.

diagon alley was not what he remembered, it looked even more magic, if that was even possible. Cedric was giving him a weird look though, he wondered why she was looking at him like that.

He had a feeling something he did while coming here was not normal, though this thought made him a bit uneasy to think about.

he didn't know what he did to make this artifact act like that. It was glowing brighter and brighter second by second.

then just like that he was back in his childhood home, a month before Harrys bitrthday, before he woke up to get presents. One of them being a new book, one that Harry said was his favourite later on in life.

his mom came into the room, and she called him down for brekfast. He knew what he should do now, so qhen he saw his presents, he started yelling, but not about what he did the first time, it was about how he got a book, and how he didnt want it, and that thwy should give it to harry. His mom was in hysterics, but in the end she gave in, and harry got the book

He also complained when his mom tried to get harry a sitter, so he came with them, and when they reached the snakes and he started to talk to one, he came up to him, talking with the snake and harry, when harry set it free, he pretended to break the glass. Getting them kicked out of the zoo, and asked not to come back. Harry was home free for now, and there was just a few more things to do.

"mom" dudley said

"yes", his mom sighed

"I want to get Harry some new stuff, I dont want my cousin looking more like a freak then he is" dudley lied.

dudleys mom, not wanting another break down, did what her son wanted.

when they got home dudley gave his small room to Harry, and he invited Harry to play his new N64 with him.

He would not make the same mistakes twice, though he kept this new friendship on the down low.

When two hogwarts letters came, his parents told them to both pack and then showed them the door.

Dudley knew the way to the leaky cauldron, so in a last ditch effort to save their lifes from the orphanages, he took them to the ministery. He knew Rons father, Harrys future best friend, worked there. He didnot know what he worked for, so he asked the person at the front to show him to Mr.Weasley.

Dudley introduced themselves as Dudley and harry dursley, then going to say they were both adoped at a young age, and that they were brothers in a way. He said they were born to a magic family, not at the time knowing they both were pureblood wizards, that was headed by Lily Evans, and James Potter. Mr.Weasley stood there with a gaping mouth. Dudley knew he did it right.

Mr.Weasley went on about how the Potters lost their youngest, and that it was entirely possible that he, was evan potter, the younger twin.

Mr.Weasley took them both to his home, and after he got them setteled, he proformed a quick charm removed on dudley. Dudley was quick to look in a mirror and he saw that, his life was a lie.

When Mr.Weasley saw thar had been done to both children, he imidately went to the courts, and in that moment, he won the potter twins, and Dubledore went to azkaban for what happened, petunia and vernon went to jail.

Henry got into hufflepuff while Harry into gryffindor. That was when he meet Cedric, a perfect, for the second time. He knew getting him for a secon time would take awhile, so wait he did.

year 5, he convinced Cedric not to enter, by confessing he liked him. He tried something he never had before. He showed Cedric the future he came from. It was silent for a while after that.

"so, you lived your life over, just do you could do it right?" Cedric asked.

"yes, I didn't know what that artifact had done at te time, but I am guessing it lets you fix your regrets." Henry said

"Henry Potter, formerly, Dudley Dursley, would you go out with me again?" Cedric said.

"yes. I would be hapy to be with you once again."

 **\--**

 **ok its done, my first short story here. and yes I meant for it to be short, because I am one of those people that can give you 10k-30k words a chapter if I want to. have fun! Please give me feedback, and translations are ok as long as you credit, so no need to ask!**


End file.
